One Last Time
by Yani Anderson
Summary: No dudé en emplear a mi favor a quién tuviese en frente. Tampoco me detuve a pensar en ti. Estaba demasiado asustado de mí - ¿A sí que te gusta cualquiera que diga quererte? -No tienes permitido amar a nadie más -Esto me ha lastimado mucho y ya no quiero más. No estoy listo para decir adiós, así que una última vez. Inspirado en One Last Time - Ariana Grande


Capítulo único

Esta vez, en lugar de que actualice algunas de mis historias les traigo un nuevo proyecto, aunque es muy corto pero me esmeré mucho en ello y más porque nunca había escrito para este fandom. Espero que les guste.

Está inspirado en la canción One Last Time – Ariana Grande.

Lamentablemente los personajes de Itazura na Kiss no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla.

Advertencia: Posible Ooc.

Advertencia: Corregí la primera versión para que el final quedase claro.

Todas las faltas que se me hayan pasado.

Reconocía que mentí, no fui sincero con ella. Me dejé llevar. La culpé de haber llegado a mi vida, a mi casa y me negué a darle una oportunidad. La tranquilidad de mi vida se vio opacada por su impetuosa personalidad que causaba estragos en mí. Traté de tomar el control de la situación, consciente de la ventaja que tenía por encima de sus sentimientos.

Como todo un perdedor sucumbí al fuego, confundido entre el sentimiento y las ganas de frenarlo. Luché conmigo mismo, no sabía lo que me pasaba pero estaba tratando de arrancarlo de raíz, lejos de mí. No dudé en emplear a mi favor a quién tuviese en frente. Tampoco me detuve a pensar en ti; estaba demasiado asustado de mí.

Permití que el tiempo corriera, sin preocuparme en realidad por lo que ocurría, hasta que llegamos al punto del matrimonio con Sahoko-san. Esto no debía extenderse más, finalmente sería honesto. Una parte de mí exigía seguir adelante y dejar esta tontería, mientras que la otra se negaba a aceptar la idea de que pretendieses amar a otro, que finalmente dejaras de aferrarte a mí.

– ¿Así que te gusta cualquiera que diga que te quiere? – _¿A qué quieres llegar?_ En algún rincón de mi mente mi consciencia se encontraba disgustada por mi comportamiento pero en el resto de ella se exigían respuestas.

– ¿Es malo acaso? Estoy cansada de tener sentimientos unilaterales durante tanto tiempo ¡¿Cuál es el fin de reclamarme, estando tú comprometido con Sahoko-san?! – tu aparente tranquilidad se rompió, las lágrimas se acumularon en tu rostro por la intensidad de tus emociones.

– Tú me amas – tus ojos se abrieron con desconcierto. En un acto de inconsciencia arrojé la sombrilla que nos resguardaba de la lluvia con tal de sujetar tus hombros. – No tienes permitido amar a nadie más – mis propias palabras me sorprendieron, quizá esa no era la mejor manera de expresarlo.

– ¿A qué viene esa declaración? – tu rostro mostró la indignación que sentiste; sin embargo fue reemplazada por la tristeza ante el peso de la verdad.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Tienes razón – vi las lágrimas desbordarse de tu rostro. – ¿Pero qué se suponía que hiciera? A pesar de todo el tiempo que lo he intenté tú ni siquiera me correspondiste, ¡Tú no...!

Un montón de emociones negativas hirvieron en mi interior al escucharte decir esas palabras. No me tomé la molestia de pensar en lo que hacía. Eliminé la distancia y tomé tus labios. Igual que en aquella ocasión en la que querías renunciar a tus sentimientos por mí. El contacto era intenso, tratando de acallar todo en mi interior, de no pensar en lo que me había impulsado a hacerlo y no cuestionarme porque lo mantenía. Tus manos se colocaron en mi pecho y me empujaron lejos de ti.

– Esto no está bien Irie-kun; tú no lo entiendes, yo…en verdad te quiero…pero estar contigo me hiere – estaba demasiado sorprendido para disimularlo y para siquiera decir algo. – Todo esto me ha lastimado mucho…y ya no quiero pasar por esto más tiempo – nuevas lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos, quise limpiarlas pero al ver mi mano alzada hacia ti retrocediste como un animalito asustado.

– Kotoko… – haz puesto un metro de distancia.

– Irie-kun te amo…lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo… – Intentabas decir algo pero las palabras murieron antes de salir de tu boca, sea lo que sea no puede ser algo bueno – Pero me tengo amor propio.

En tus ojos se mostraba tu fragilidad, lo cerca que estabas de llorar. Me sentí fatal por estar haciéndote pasar por esto cuando tú nunca tuviste necesidad alguna de haber resistido tantos años, pero también en ellos podía ver tu decisión. Tenías miedo. Todo este muro era para protegerte, para que tu corazón no fuese roto otra vez. No puedo negar que soy el responsable de todo el daño pero ¿Podrías alguna vez perdonarme?

Malinterpretaste mi silencio y caminaste lejos, tardé en despertar para impedir que te vayas. Tu mirada en mi mano, que retenía tu brazo, me hizo consciente de que debía soltarte – Lo entiendo – debía decírtelo antes de que el valor se me esfumase – Kotoko en verdad lo lamento.

– Esta bien Irie-kun, no estoy molesta – dijiste sin mirarme y reanudaste tu camino, probablemente te dirigías a casa, la lluvia no tenía pinta de parar pronto y hacía un rato que estábamos empapados.

No podía dejarte ir así. Tu reacción a mi confesión, si podía llamarse así, me inquietó. Actuar así nunca fue propio de ti. Temía que de no hacer nada, al llegar a casa todo lo que pudimos haber tenido se perdiese para siempre; si es que todavía existía una posibilidad de reconstruir nuestro lazo. No deseaba que mi mundo volviese a sacudirse, sobre todo si ya no estarías en él.

No estaba listo para decir adiós; no sabría cómo continuar sin ti, no después de que me hiciste aceptarte junto a mí. Estabas tan decidida a dejar todo atrás. Una última vez necesitaba sentir tu calidez. No me interesaba si todo terminaba después. Corrí hacia a ti, aun te vislumbraba al final de los árboles. La distancia no era mucha, sin embargo sentía que el aire que llegaba a mis pulmones no me era suficiente.

– ¡Kotoko! – volteaste al escuchar tu nombre. Mis brazos te rodearon y te atrajeron a mi pecho mientras oculté mi rostro en la curvatura de tu cuello.

– ¡Irie-kun! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – mi abrazo se apretó aún más.

– No lo sé. Sólo quédate un minuto así – _Quiero recordar este momento para siempre._

– ¿Por qué Irie-kun?

Este era el momento de soltar todo.

– Porque no quiero estar sin ti.

Te tensaste sin saber qué hacer. Una última vez necesito sentirte junto a mí – Prometo que después dejaré de insistir.

– Irie-kun…– podía imaginarte separándome de ti y dejándome aquí, abandonado. Después de un momento tus brazos me rodearon y apoyaste tu cabeza contra mí. Haciéndome sentir tan triste y feliz a la vez – De acuerdo.

No quería pensar en que te casarías con otro. En ese momento necesitaba creer que podríamos ser felices. Había tanto que transmitir en un simple abrazo. El momento acabó, te separaste con una sonrisa rota en tu rostro.

– Deberíamos volver, tú madre estará preocupada por nosotros.

– Kotoko.

– Lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?

Mi corazón se apretujo dolorosamente. Había apostado mi carta más alta y fracasé. Debía dejarte ir. Caminamos juntos a casa en silencio. Te miraba ocasionalmente, tu rostro decaído mirando al suelo, no te veías mejor que yo.

Me permití sostener tu mano, sólo una última vez. Al llegar a casa la soltaría.

…

Y llegamos al final.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.


End file.
